Constriction
by sydneysages
Summary: For the I'm about to die challenge. Colin's last moments on this earth as he avoids going home from the battle and sneaks back in, overeager until the end. R&R


_The death of Colin Creevey:_

_For the I'm about to die challenge – I felt sorry because Colin had no entries for him!_

_I don't own anything_

* * *

><p>It's not <em>fair<em>! Just because I am simply _almost_ seventeen years old, it should be my choice as to whether or not I fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. I mean, _I_ should be allowed to choose whether or not I risk my life for the occasion. I need to show how I am not an embarrassment to the D.A, for me being one of the only people not to be involved in the battle when Dumbledore died last year. I _have_ to make up for that.

So, as I am forced through the passageway to The Hog's Head, I make the decision that I _will_ be going back. I _will_ be fighting in this war whether McGonagall likes it or not: I am a member of Dumbledore's Army and if others who were part of it are being allowed to fight, I want to as well.

For the past year almost, we have been on the run, Dennis and I, with our father. You see, we are Muggleborns and we weren't allowed to come back to Hogwarts this year – not that we would want to. It has been hard for the past ten months; being unable to communicate with anyone for fear that the Death Eaters could find us: we went abroad, to America, because _his_ influence isn't over there whatsoever. It reminds me, in the strangest of ways, of singers in Muggle England: they are _huge_ in our country but then flop in America. And I guess _he_ is like that as well, in a way.

Yet I took the golden coin with me, the last thing I had left from the life I once lived, and I knew that we _had_ to return to fight. So I Apparated Dad, Dennis and I – I haven't been sitting on my ass for the past ten months, you know – back to our old house which looked pretty messed up whilst I Apparated off to Hogwarts with the rest of the DA and the Order.

Yet I wasn't accepted, my help wasn't deemed enough, so I have been forced down the passageway towards the pub. I am a sixth year, not a little naïve first year with a camera anymore: I _deserve_ to be allowed to fight. This is the reason I continually recite in my mind as I slow down, wondering which of the alcoves in the passageway will be the best place to hide myself before returning to the Room of Requirement to slip out to fight. I suppose I have less chance of being caught by McGonagall – ever scarier in this war – or any of the others outside, so I shall head out into the grounds. if I die, I want it to be in the beautiful grounds, the area where I have spent so much time of my short life.

I notice an alcove large enough to hide my body without requiring a Disillusionment charm (good thing because I haven't mastered those yet) so I slide into it and wait, my breathing light and shallow. After what seems like _forever_, the last of the children are down the corridor and are in the pub – it's time for me to return.

I run back down the passageway, amazed that I managed to have made it so far down in what seemed like such a short amount of time, before arriving back at the Room of Requirement. It's empty – of course it is – but I don't pay any attention to the room where I spent so long two years ago as I trained to fight Umbridge.

I guess training to beat her was more helpful than I originally thought.

I run through the castle at a breakneck speed, dodging groups of fighters on our side incase they recognise me, before I stop still with fear. I hear _his_ voice being projected around the air, telling us that there _will_ be war now that Harry hasn't surrendered. I knew he wouldn't and I am glad for this – Harry is strong and the best person in the world. I'm just glad I was the first one to officially be able to get his picture – even if he _did_ duck out of the one with Lockhart!

Outside the castle, the wind whips through my fluffy hair as I look around at the scene of chaos already started. _He_ has a whole variety of evil minions on his side, not just Death Eaters, and I make it my mission to avoid all those evil looking Giants who I would have no chance against.

Ahead of me, I see Mr Weasley and his group advancing upon a group of Death Eaters, sparks flying instantly. On the other side there is another group of our fighters, the number of them almost nonexistent in comparison to the scores of dark fighters against them.

I find my first opportunity to fight against a Death Eater I have never seen before, shooting as many offensive spells as I can. My overeagerness seems to assist me, confusing him into making a mistake which allows me to stun him, the first casualty of the war… even though he isn't really a casualty as he is able to be revived… I just don't want to kill someone.

I dodge some random shots of light aimed at me – they cannot be good – and even get a chance to test out the gymnastics I learnt in America as I forward roll to avoid yet _more_ attacks… I thought they would be a little less relentless as this.

I stand up and breathe heavily, wondering where my next target could be. Yet my distraction is in wondering what to do right now, stupidly not even having a shield charm up, and a jet of light is shot towards me.

I cannot avoid it, no matter my attempts, and so I stagger backwards as the yellow light hits me from an unknown source. My throat constricts as the spell stops me from being able to breathe, my hand clutching my throat.

I drop my wand as I realise I am going to die already, so quickly into the battle, and I collapse to my knees. I can't breathe whatsoever and I begin to go light headed, the pain hitting my head and body as I shudder, rolling onto my side.

I blink once, then twice, noting with a smile how Mr Weasley has defeated three Death Eaters at once. Every single one of our people is amazing and I wish them all luck.

My eyes shut properly this time and I cannot open them again. I realise that I am dead now, gone from this world and into the next stage of whatever happens.

Harry Potter will win… I just hope someone finds my camera to take a photo of him as he does so… shame that his own personal camera guy will not be there to take it for him.

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha think?<em>

_Vicky xx_


End file.
